Aircraft cabin seats (also referred to as stowable seats or jump seats) are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing and inflight periods of rest. Aircraft cabin seats may be used for long periods of time depending on flight duration. Traditional cabin seats may cause pain or discomfort for the crew member occupying the seat due to the non-ergonomic geometry of the seat. Further, the space available for extending a cabin seat into a more comfortable position may be minimal, as useable volumetric space on an aircraft tends to be limited and the cabin seats should not hinder ingress and egress for passengers in the event of an emergency. Such seats may also be subject to various regulations and requirements. For example, under European Union regulations, a seat in Class II (i.e., a seat in an aircraft cabin or flight crew compartment) is required to recline at a back angle of at least forty-five degrees (45°) with respect to the vertical. Existing seats configured to recline at back angles less than that mandated by regulation will benefit from retrofit systems or apparatus or methods of retrofitting configured to bring the seats into compliance with such regulation. In addition, the ability to rapidly convert or retrofit existing seats to seats having an increased back angle—e.g., on the order of fifteen minutes or less—together with the resulting retrofit seat being intuitive and natural for an occupant to use may be of beneficial importance.